


I Dream of Her

by miserablelie



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserablelie/pseuds/miserablelie
Summary: Set the night after Barbara's wedding





	

Trixie grasps the porcelain sink with both hands until her knuckles turn white.

Then she steps back. Turns and leaves the bathroom.

Glances to the room Barbara shares with Phyllis.

Shared.

From the window in the hallway she can see Barbara’s new home.

She knows that they can never be.

And it hurts.

She sinks into her own bed, safe in the knowledge that Valerie will not return anytime soon.

Thinks of Barbara.

Her hand strays. Her fingers move with the rhythm of her frantic thoughts. Her back arches.

Then it is over and she is left empty once more


End file.
